


Messing With the Lights

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: The Dark Sides Family!! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Dark sides aren't dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman has a sword, Suspicion and Pride are my OCs, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, no one likes the dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Honestly, Suspicion Sanders just wanted to have some fun.And it's up to Deceit and Pride to stop him.





	Messing With the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> THE DARK SIDES ARENT DARK IN THIS ONE
> 
>  
> 
> UNLESS THEY NEED TO BE

“I'm gonna do it!” Suspicion taunted, already halfway sunken out.

 

“SUSPICION YOU SON OF A B- GET BACK UP HERE!” Deceit ran over and tried tugging the younger side away from the floor. “I'm serious, they  _ are not _ going to take your arriving too swell!” 

 

“I'm gonna do it! You said I couldn't do it so I'm gonna do it!” Suspicion got free of Deceit’s hands and quickly sunk down.

 

“SHIT NO-” Deceit tried to reah through the floor, but it was too late. “PRIDE MEET ME IN THE LIGHT’S COMMONS.”

 

“What?! Why!?” Pride poked his head through the cracked door frame. 

 

“Bring your knife!” Deceit stared Pride in the eye. “Code white.”

 

Pride’s black eyes widened and his small, raven wings puffed up. “On it.” He flew to his room while Deceit sunk down.

 

~

 

“-and that is why you need to have a healthier schedule, Thomas.” Logan concluded, finally.

 

“Pfft, boooooriiiing.” Roman had sat down on the floor, doing Patton’s nails and checking on Virgil’s black ones. “And if you keep waving your hands around like that the paint will fly off.”

 

“Roman you only-”

 

“ **Hey** .” Suspicion appeared right behind Thomas, making the Host scream bloody murder and run behind Logan.

 

In an instant Roman was on his feet, katana in hand. “What do you want you...zebra looking Dark Side?!” 

 

“Awe, I just wanted to have a little fun~” He trilled, tilting his head and making his white hair flop to the side.

 

“No fun here! Begone or have a sword at your throat!”

 

Virgil stared wide-eyed at the side, slowly backing behind Roman. Suspicion seemed to notice this and his grin widened.

 

“Hey-hey Virgil!” He waved his hand and Virgil responded with a hiss. 

 

“F*ck off you panda freak.” 

 

“Awwwe, what’s wrong Virge? I thought you said I could visit you~?” 

 

“No! Nononono! Get away!” Virgil whispered to Roman, “code black” and the sword was at Suspicion’s throat. The dark side kept his fear behind his ever-steady facade.

 

And then bells signaled Deceit’s arrival.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” He pulled Suspicion away from Roman’s sword, slicing his throat a little in the process. Pride appeared as well, knife in hand. 

 

“I-” Roman started.

 

“Not you, you dumbass!” Deceit glared at Roman and firmly took Suspicion’s hand. Pride tightened his grip on his knife and stared intently at anyone who gave them a look. After a tense moment of watching the Light sides to make sure they wouldn't do anything else, Deceit, Pride and Suspicion sunk out.

 

As soon as they touched the cold, hard floor, Deceit went immediately for the first-aid kit. 

 

“Pride! Get wet paper towels! Make sure he doesn't die!”

 

“You stupid idiot…” He grabbed the kit and ran to the couch, dragging Suspicion along as well. “Why the hell would you think that was a smart idea?!” Pride applied the wet paper towels and Deceit rummaged through the safety kit.

 

“I just wanted to mess with them-”

 

“So did Anxiety, and look where he is now.” Pride interrupted, glaring slightly as Suspicion.

 

The black-and-white side lowered his eyes and bit his lip. Deceit cupped his left cheek with his hand. 

 

“I know you just wanted to have fun, but unless it's necessary we shouldn't pick fights with them.” Deceit spoke softly, fishing gauze and medical tape out of the box. 

 

“They have more energy and power than we do, it's basically a guaranteed lose.” Pride added. After a moment he said, “We’re not mad at you, Es.”

 

Deceit smiled softly. “We’re just worried. I know that's what they all say, but really. Things like this-” he dried Suspicion’s throat as Pride took away the blood- and water-soaked paper towels and taped the gauze onto it, “-can happen and sometimes it can be deadly.”

 

“Sorry…” Suspicion muttered, meeting Deceit’s eyes. 

 

“It's alright.” He smiled and offered a hug, which Suspicion took gratefully. His eyes flitted over to Pride, wanting him to join. Which he did.

 

“No more messing with the Lights, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

  
  



End file.
